Neko! Problem
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: "Now you have one goal; it's to heal Sasuke, that's all." Sakura's going to take care little Sasuke. Literally. SasuSaku, beware of the neko-ness of this story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. The Cat is In The House

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto; Sakura, Sasuke and Tsunade in this particular fic.  
Please read at 3/4! THANK YOU!

**Note:**  
This is the edited version of the old fic. You can ask me for the old chappies if you like them more. But I do hope this is better :)  
Sorry for misspelled words and grammatical errors.

**

* * *

**

**"The Cat is In The House"**

******made by:  
Kamia Keehl**

* * *

Sakura was being aroused by a nudge on her neck before she turn her head to the other side, but the nudges still there—and it's bugging the hell out of her!

Slowly she stretches her body and yawns before blinking her eyes rapidly, a bit dumbfounded by what she sees. A little black haired boy with cat ears, wearing blue clothes; and his face with that expression, remind her of someone…

"Sasuke?" Her eyes widen in shock, almost fell out of her chair. She frowned, brow creased. Slowly she regains her posture and tries to remember what just happened back then.

_

* * *

_

_** 5 Hours Ago... **_

* * *

"What?" She can't believe her ears when Tsunade said that. She walks slowly towards her table and narrowed her eyes, "This is some kind of joke, right? It can't be true."

"But it is," Tsunade murmured. "I'm sorry, but we don't know what happened…"

"Can you tell me the details?"

Tsunade sighed, "We found him not far in the forest, wounded, but not fatal. There's some blood there, but it's not his, and I think he had fought Itachi and Kisame—although they manage to escape." Her eyes narrowed before it darted outside the window, far away from the village. "There's no chemical reaction or any poison inside his body. But the problem is that… he doesn't want to be touched by anyone, even me. It's so hard to make him stay calm!"

"He doesn't want… to be… touched? Treated, anything at all?" Sakura frowned and look at her teacher, crossing her arms.

Nodding, Tsunade added more, "Maybe it's based on his instincts. We do know that he's the loner type, but if it keeps like this, we can't treat him appropriately and he might die." She sighed audibly and then her gaze darted back to the pink haired kunoichi, "I need your help to treat him—think it as a mission. Maybe he could open up with you, since you're his closest person. I'll take care of your work in the hospital and now you have one goal; it's to heal Sasuke, that's all."

Sakura looks reluctant at first before giving in with an audible sigh, "Yes, Tsunade-sishou… I'll try my best. But… what if he doesn't want me to touch him too? What should we do then?" She asked, worry laced her voice.

Sakura could hear a heavy sigh from Tsunade before the said woman say, "Then we must take action, even if it's the hard way… or he'll die."

Sakura walks silently trough the hall, saying hi to some nurse as to calm her anxiety she works together with and hurriedly headed to the special room section far at the end of the hospital. She took a deep breath and then slide open the door, only to reveal a little boy with black hair and two cat ears.

_He _is _turning into a neko!_ She almost fainted at this point, but decided not too, or she will be the one on the hospital bed.

Slowly and cautiously, she walks towards the sleeping boy—err, neko—, looking so peaceful, looking tranquil in his sleep. She took a seat, sat next to his bed, watching him as his ears twitched at times— but he's calm, and doesn't awake.

Her emerald eyes focused outside the window for a moment, watching the sakura petals float around before she heard a grunt from the little boy. Slowly the neko opened his eyes and stare at Sakura before backing away and hissing. Surely it's normal because he's half cat… but she's not sure why, the said actions made Sakura feels a pang in her heart.

"Sasuke," She murmured as the said neko stopped hissing abruptly, curiosity taken the best of him and he watches her. He sniffs the air surrounded her for a moment before pouncing at her, successfully making her almost stumble out of the chair.

"Sa… Sasuke?" She stuttered, looking at the now-half-asleep neko on her lap, curling into a ball and purred in delight as he snuggles into her. She spotted some bandages on his ribs and arms, indicating that he's still not well. But, at least someone could treat him now. Sakura can't help but smile at the thought.

* * *

_** Back to the present... **_

* * *

"Oh yeah, that's what happened." Reality dawned on her as she yawned once more before petting the neko beside her; now lying on his back as she scratches his tummy. "Must tell Tsunade-sishou that Sasuke could be treated now."

She looks outside the window and her eyes almost popped out, looking at the setting sun.

_I've been sleeping here all day? ARGH, stupid Sakura!"_

She grunts and then gave her head a scratch. Yes, she's been asleep in the hospital for about four hours. Quietly she tucks Sasuke back to his bed and say, "Don't go anywhere, I'm telling the nurse that I'm taking you back with me." She smiles.

The neko-sasuke could only watch her walks out of the room as his ears twitches a little.


	2. This New Sweet Attitude

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto and all its casts. None. Yet.  
Please read at 3/4! THANK YOU!

**Note:**  
This is the edited version of the old fic. You can ask me for the old chappies if you like them more. But I do hope this is better :)  
Sorry for misspelled words and grammatical errors.

**

* * *

**

**"This New Sweet Attitude"**

******made by:  
Kamia Keehl**

* * *

Tsunade looks at the papers in her hand, trying to concentrate before she sighed at her futile attempt. Decided to work it on tomorrow, she put it down on her table and then she heard a knock on her door.

She glance at it, "Come in."

Her eyes widen in amazement before a big grin came to her face. There, in front of her, is the pink haired kunoichi, looking shy although there's a swell of pride inside her sparkling eyes.

Why?

Because, in her arms, there's the little boy, clinging dearly to her. The girl smile sheepishly when Tsunade arched an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Well done, Sakura, well done." She said, can't be more proud.

"Um, what should I do with him?" She asked, nodded the neko in her arms. Tsunade deadpanning at her before her eyes stating you-should-have-known-by-now. Sakura blushed, "You meant that? You really _really_ meant that?"

"Yes." The woman replied, firm. "I have a new mission for you Sakura."

"Uh, yes?"

"Take care of Sasuke until he's better—I suggest he stays in your house—and find a way to cure him. Please tell this to Naruto, Sai and Kakashi… maybe they'll be a help to…" Tsunade can't finish her sentence because a blonde haired shinobi barged trough the door and look at Tsunade as if she had a third eye on her face.

He gasps for air, "Where is he? Where is he?"

The hokage points a finger at Sakura. Naruto's eyes widen, like it could get wider—it does, and Sakura was pretty amused.

He approaches the little neko in Sakura's arms, watching it intently before the said neko hissed at him and almost scratches his face. Naruto stumbled back, looking at the little boy with mirth and unbelieving.

"Wha—? That's no Sasuke!"

"Yes, it is." Sakura stated. "He's not used with people yet, that's all… it's based on his instinct, like Tsunade-sishou said."

"Then how come he got attached to you?" Naruto asked, suspicious as he raised an eyebrow. Then he slapped his forehead, like he just forgot something… and he _did_ forget something. He gave Sakura a big grin before nudging her arms, teasing her, "Ne, I know why…" And he received a deadly punch from her as her face grows shades of red. The neko just stare at them, confused but interested as well.

Sakura let go of the neko and let him wonder around Tsunade's office—a look of awe on his face when he sees the stacks of papers, open up some books about jutsu's and he almost fell out of window because he's chasing a particular bird. He would have fallen if it were not for Sakura's hand, which holds him.

"Sasuke," She scolds him.

The neko look at her with those big-charcoal-pleading eyes. Sakura could only sighed and hold him tighter in her arms as he plays with her hair—maybe wondering what its colored pink.

Naruto look at him, a bit shocked with this new sweet-attitude towards Sakura. The real Sasuke hardly talks to Sakura, but this one… Naruto could see how much affection the neko-Sasuke has towards her. It's like he's saying he love Sakura bluntly—of course, the real him might die just thinking of speaking it aloud.

Naruto huffed and then walks out, "Take good care of him, Sakura. Wish you good luck!" He said and vanished before the said girl could even respond to him.

Her eyes darted back to the neko-Sasuke who still playing with her locks. She sighed and dismissed herself.


	3. Shopping and Sunset

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto; Sasuke and Sakura in this particular fic.  
Please read at 3/4! THANK YOU!

**Note:**  
This is the edited version of the old fic. You can ask me for the old chappies if you like them more. But I do hope this is better :)  
Sorry for misspelled words and grammatical errors.

**

* * *

**

**"Shopping and Sunset"**

******made by:  
Kamia Keehl**

* * *

Sakura looks at the neko on her bed as he snuggles deeper into her blankets, savoring its warmth. It's been two days since he'd turned into a neko, still with no cure found.

Sakura lies beside the neko as she reaches for his ears—he purred in delight when she scratches it. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle lightly… (A/N: I mean, come on, Sasuke purring? That's a rare sound, you know.) But then she stopped.

"I think we need to go to the market." The neko looked at her, still tangled within her blankets. "You need some clothes… and toys." She said as she gets up from her bed and hold the neko.

Sakura held Sasuke's arm as her other hand carries the bags of groceries and things she bought earlier for Sasuke. The neko look around, awe written all over his face as he sees kids playing, stands that sells food and… so many people!

"What is it, Sasuke?" She asked, looking down.

He looked at her before he points at the man who sells toys. Sakura grimace—her allowance are low this month—but she decided to buy it anyway, for his sake.

Sasuke run towards the man with a big smile on his face, excited all over. Sakura sighed and followed him, "I'm going to buy you one toy, only _one_, so pick carefully." The neko searches for a moment, thinking of what he should buy. He scrambled to a certain spot not far at the back.

Then he launch himself and grabs a toy—It's a plush ball, so comfy and cute.

Sasuke gave it to Sakura, and then she bought the ball and gave it to Sasuke. The boy holds it tightly with his little arms and snuggles into it. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Come on, we're going home. It's getting late." She said, grabbing Sasuke's hand as she lead him trough the path. They cross a hill and Sasuke stopped abruptly, making Sakura stopped too. Confused, she looks at the boy, "What is it, Sasuke? Do you find anything interesting?"

He points at the sunset not far.

Sakura's gaze move from him and stopped at the stunning sunset. Then memories came back to her…

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

* * *

They've been walking like hours, spending quiet times together as they stroll around the village. Sakura knows that their relationship is more than friends, but it doesn't develop more than that. Sometimes she wonders if it's just her imagination, her selfish wish that cannot be true.

Sakura watches the birds flying to the west, and sakura flowers blooming; it's already Spring now—almost Summer. She would take a glance at Sasuke at times, who walks beside her silently, mask of indifferent on his face. But she knew that he's relaxed, at least, as relax as he could be. Then her gaze move to the clouds above but her attention was back to the boy beside her when he stopped abruptly.

Sakura frowns, "What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Look," He said as he points to the sunset not far from the hill. "I just love seeing sunsets." He added with a smile. The pink haired girl look at him for a while, savoring his rare smile before looking at the sky as well.

She sighed, "It's magnificent."

Sakura can't let her eyes off of the sun, but she felt warm hands cupped her cheek before soft lips grazed hers. Her thoughts ceased for a moment before she realized who kissed her. Her face flushed as Sasuke broke the kiss. Sakura looks at him, "Sa… Sasuke-kun?"

For a moment he blinked before his face turned red as a tomato and he turned around, covering his face with his hands. He stuttered, "I… I'm so sorry, Sakura… it's just… I, uh…"

Her emerald orbs could clearly see the blush that creep onto his ears—it makes him look cute!

Sakura grabs Sasuke's hand and hold it as she tries to make Sasuke face her—after she succeeded, the said girl closed the gap between them and kiss him again before pulling away a moment later.

She gave him one of her best smile, "It's okay Sasuke-kun, I understand."

"No you don't," He murmured. Sakura raised an eyebrow and he added, "I must say it to you, in person. It's now or never."

"Go on," Sakura encourage him.

"Sakura, I… uh…" He gulped, the hold on her hand tighten slightly. "Will you be my… um, girlfriend…? Dammit, I wish I could propose properly to you, but… well... I can't." He grimaced. "So, what do you say?"

Sakura grins and then hugged him with all her might, "You know my answer!"

* * *

_**End of flashback...**_

* * *

Sakura sighed and looked at the neko beside her—eyes still locked at the sunset with awe. She smiles and then tugs his arm, "Let's go Sasuke, it's late and we need to go back as soon as we can."

Sasuke followed her and took one last glance at the sunset before running along with her.


	4. Getting Lunch

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto; Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata in this particular fic. Even Ichiraku.  
Please read at 3/4! THANK YOU!

**Note:**  
New chapter at last! I'm very sorry for the late-a-century-update. Oh, check the previous chapters, I've edited all of them :)  
Sorry for misspelled words and grammatical errors.

**

* * *

**

**"Getting Lunch"**

******made by:  
Kamia Keehl**

* * *

Sakura put the last plate into the sink and starts to clean it before she headed upstairs to get the laundry and then back to sweep the floor and then scrub clean the other things inside. Sasuke trotting behind her, looking all of these activities with confusion clear in his eyes.

She's currently wiping the windows clean and glance at Sasuke who's looking at her curiously.

"Want to try?" Sakura asked, smiling while giving him another cloth. The neko nods and then starts to wipe the windows with her.

Sakura mop the floor as Sasuke dust the furniture and then back to watching her cleaning again. Sometimes his ears would twitch in amazement and sneezed when the dust came to close to his nose for his liking.

They both continues to clean up until the house is dust-free.

She sighed and then slump into the baby pink sofa. She sighed, "I'm too tired to make lunch. Let's go find food, okay?" She asks the little neko.

* * *

_**Skipping time a bit...**_

* * *

The sun shines brightly up in the sky as Sakura holds him in her arms while walking and smiled when she spotted her target. The Ichiraku. Walking in, she finds Naruto with Hinata not far at the corner. She greets them, "Hi, guys! Having a date, eh?" She teased, successfully makes Naruto blushed and Hinata flushed.

"Ne, it's not like you don't have a date." Naruto said, pointing to the neko in her arms.

"Naruto!" Sakura protested but blushed all the same. "I've just cleaned my house and too tired to make lunch, so I took him here."

Hinata smiles, "Sasuke looks cute in that neko form."

"How…?" Sakura trailed off.

"Naruto told me everything." At this point, Sakura glared at the blonde haired shinobi as he sweat-dropped. Hinata walks towards both Sakura and Sasuke before bending down to see Sasuke's face clearer.

She gives a reassuring smile, "Come here; don't worry, I won't do anything." She said as she gives one of her hand. The neko looks at Sakura as she nods in approval, letting go off of him and put him down. Sasuke walks slowly and cautiously towards the black haired girl and accept her hand, smiling.

Naruto looks pretty amazed at the scene—Sasuke doesn't even want to come near him!—that's just unfair.

Hinata pats Sasuke's head and then scratch him behind his ear as he purred.

"If only the real Sasuke is as cute at this," Hinata murmured, making Naruto upset.

"So you can go out with him…" He mumbles, crossing her arms.

"Na… Naruto-kun!" She blushed. Hinata tries to melt his heart—it succeeded when she said she'll pay for Naruto's ramen. Sakura grab a hold on Sasuke again and walks to one of the chair near the couple.

The waiter gave the menu and Sasuke looks at it in delight—he sees a variety of food–and then he decided that he would pick what Sakura picked. After consideration, they both settled on eating the Ichiraku Ramen special.

Sakura smiled at the anxious face of the little neko beside her.


	5. Meet The Pig!

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto; Sasuke, Sakura and Ino in this particular fic. Even Ichiraku.  
Please read at 3/4! THANK YOU!

**Note:**  
Another new chapter! I am getting hyper. Oh, check the previous chapters--chapter 1,2,3--I've edited all of them :)  
Sorry for misspelled words and grammatical errors.  
Neko = Cat

**

* * *

**

**"Meet The Pig!"**

******made by:  
Kamia Keehl**

* * *

Full and content, Sakura pats her stomach and sighed. It turns out Sasuke really likes the food and they decided to buy three more bowl—she groaned, remembering her short allowance this month.

She sighed; _I hang out too much with Naruto._

She looks at the little neko beside her, "Come on, Sasuke, we need to go—"

"FOREHEAD!" A shriek could be heard from the entrance of the shop. Before the pinkette could respond, however, she was engulfed in a tight bear hug.

"I-Ino," She chocked. "Mind to… loosen… up a… bit…"

"Oh, sorry!" She said, quickly letting go. The blonde grins, "It's just been a while since I saw you last time!"

She wheezed. "Jeez, Ino, you almost choked me to death! That's illegal, you know!"

"Pssh," Ino said, dismissing the protest before looking at Sakura, "Hey, what are you doing here, anyway? Where's Naruto?"

"Gone, with Hinata. I was with them before and—oh, I'm here because I don't have the energy to cook. I've been cleaning my house since… ever!" Sakura exclaimed. They talked for a while before Sakura felt a tug on her sleeves.

"Huh?" She looks at the pouting Sasuke—feeling left out of the conversation; he decided to get her attention. Smiling, Sakura hold him up, nuzzling into his hair as he did the same before playing with her pink locks. Ino raised a brow in confusion and wonder before Sakura say, "Ino, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, do you remember Ino?"

"KYAAAAHH~ CHIBI SASUKE!" Ino exclaimed, reaching out to hug the said boy. However, before she could touch him, Sasuke hissed, trying desperately to get away.

Ino faltered at this and pouted, "Why doesn't he want to be touched?"

Sakura shrugged, "Dunno, Tsunade-sishou said it's based on 'instinct'. I don't really get it either." She sighed for the umpteenth time.

"B-but… he wanted to be touched by you!" Ino pointed to the said kunoichi.

"Well, that explains something, eh?" Sakura smirked. "Anyway, he does that too with Naruto. He's calm when he's with Hinata though, I wonder why…" She trailed off.

"Aww, now I have all the rights to envy you." Ino muttered, crossing her arms as she took a seat next to Sakura. Sasuke cowered behind the pinkette, glaring holes at the blonde. Ino sweat-dropped.

"Anyway," The blonde said. "I know the fact that he was turned into this… little cat-like boy. I don't know how it happened though, mind telling?"

"Well, Tsunade-sishou said he's been fighting with Itachi and Kisame."

"Maybe they're using some kind of potion?"

"I suppose…" Sakura mumbled, looking at the neko on her lap before looking up. "But they say that there's no hint of potion or poison or jutsu or anything. I'm really in a dilemma right now, and Tsunade-sishou said that I should search for a cure. But how do I search for one when I don't know what problem he's having?"

"Maybe I could help." Ino said, winking at Sakura. "My family got this old potion books, made from herbs and whatnot. I guess I could search."

Sakura smiles brightly, "Thanks, Pig. Really appreciate it."

After talking for another 10 minutes, Sakura said bye to Ino, as it's almost dark and they had to go home quickly to cook dinner.


End file.
